dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezgi
|image = |gender = Female |nationality = Turkish |family = Jasir (father) |status = Alive/Deceased (presumably) |hair = Black (section of hair dyed pink) |eyes = Green |affiliations = Kyle Crane |voiceactor = GK Bowes (implied)}} 'Ezgi '''is a character who appears in the [[The Following|''The Following]], and a survivor living in Harran's outback region. Biography Ezgi is a young woman living in a small settlement in the countryside outside of Harran, and the daughter of Jasir. She is first seen fighting with her father, whom forbids her to see a boy that she is seeing. She is initially one of the few friendly individuals in the settlement and assists Kyle Crane in getting on the good side of the rest of the settlers. Unlike the majority of the population, Ezgi is more outspoken and negative in regards to the settlements protection provided by The Mother, showing disdain towards their near complete reliance. Ezgi later speaks to Crane about her distress in regards to how she is becoming numb to the death of her friends and associates. Ezgi flees the settlement, travels with a friend of hers named Dara and stays with a man named Ozan, the same man that Jasir forbid her from seeing, briefly before going to a nearby campsite. Bandits appear shortly after and begin shooting, luring the infected to the campsite. Kyle rescues her and reveals her intentions - she's going to Harran with Dara and she'll use an old tunnel connecting to it to do so. Her reasoning is that she's tired of being controlled by her father and by the cult and she wants to be free to make her own decisions. Ezgi travels to the tunnel, but Dara suddenly turns into a Viral, and Kyle saves her. Though hesitant, Kyle allows her to go, asking Troy to look out for her. When told about this, Jasir accepts this, hoping she'll be safe. After arriving, she tries to contact Crane via radio upon her destination at Troy's, but static from the radio interrupts their connection. Personality and Appearance Ezgi is a headstrong, stubborn, and opinionated young woman. Unlike the rest of the settlement, Ezgi is very outspoken about her opinion of the settlement's passive nature. This stems from her controlling father, who tries to dictates her life, and she's very independent because of it. She believes that people should be free to make their own choices in life. Ezgi is otherwise a very caring and friendly person that possesses a big heart for those not accepted by the settlement, and she's friends with at least two people who have been shunned by them. She appears to be in her late teens or early 20's. She has black hair with a section of hair dyed pink and curled together with her normal hair, green eyes, and of Caucasian decent. She wears a studded collar around her neck, a black slouchy "Moonlight Hunters" shirt, a wristband, blue ripped jeans with a chain and her custom mascot, and dark brown combat boots. ru:Эзги Category:Characters Category:Dying Light: The Following characters